New school, new life, new love - chapter 1
by PinkPrincess91
Summary: In this story Katelin Kingsford transfers to the Eden Hall Academy, at first she thinks the guys here are totally drag, but she immediately falls for Guy Germaine. The problem is that he's dating Connie Moreau...


Hello! My name's Katelin Kingsford. I'm 15 years old. I guess you all know my story. I was an Olympic hopeful figure skater and I wanted to train with Natasha Goberman. I could go to the school she was at but I got a scholarship playing on the girls' hockey team.

At first I was weirded out. Like me and hockey? But later I improved my hockey skills , and the team accepted me too. Now I got another scholarship, everyone around me, including Natasha, encouraged me to apply for that and I'm about to transfer to the Eden Hall Academy. The sport academy with the best reputation! Well, I'll see soon! It was a bit hard to say goodbye to my new friends.

- Give your best, twirl girl!- said Ronnie with a smirk on her face. I laughed.

- Don't forget about this!- Mojo handed me a bottle of perfume.- This is a special fragance, it brings luck!

- Thanks, Mojo!- I smiled however I didn't believe in magical stuff like she did.

- We're gonna miss you!- and they all hugged me. Coach Reynolds wished me luck too and also did…Spencer.

- Good luck, Katelin!-he kissed my lips slightly and I kissed back, he whispered.- You're going to rock that snobby place, you're an unique person with an attitude!

- Thank you, babe!- I said.- I hope you're right!

- Goodbye, honey!

- Goodbye!

And I left. I went home, filled my package, and said goodbye to my family too.

- I can't believe this!- said Mom.- Katelin, you're such a golden girl! This is your big chance!

- Oh Mom, you flatter me! But don't think I'm a heroine!

- No, your mother is right!- said Dad. They both hugged me. Of course I shouldn't forget about my cheeky little brother, Brad.

- Hey Katelin!- he said in a cheeky voice.- Be careful with the boys!- he raised his eyebrows in a naughty way.

- You little monster!

We all laughed. Boys! Yeah right! Like any of them would be superhot … or something like that! No way! No freaking way! Those guys will all suck..! I bet most of them are peabrained idiots!

I could hardly sleep that night. Next day I arrived to the Eden Hall Academy, early in the afternoon. Wow! It was a huge building. It took an hour to find the dormitory. I moved into my room. I sat down and I was waiting for my roommate. Minutes later she stepped in. Her hair was long, straight and blondish. She smiled at me.

- Hello new girl!

- Hello!

- My name's Julie Gaffney..or Julie the cat. I'm a goalie at the hockey team!

- Really? Awesome! I'm actually a figure skater but recently I was a member of the hockey team at the Bucksworth Academy, the Eagles! By the way my name's Katelin Kingsford!

- Nice to meet you Katelin!

- It's my pleasure, Julie!

She seemed pretty nice. Also promised that she'll introduce me to the Ducks, aka the hockey team of the Eden Hall Academy. I couldn't wait, I was totally excited! I grabbed my mirror and started doing my hair. It was pretty silky, thanks to the Elseve conditioner I used last time. While I was doing my make-up I noticed that Julie was watching me. I bet she though I'm a snotty spoiled brat who's obsessed with her look, I was waiting for her to hint a mean comment, but she didn't.

It's a bit weird. Well, my stuffed animals were with me of course. I sprinkled perfume in the air, I saw Julie was a bit surprised.

- I see ,you're into fashion and stuff like that!

- Yes ,I am! How about you?

- Well…it's not my cup of tea!- she said.- I mean I care about my look, but I don't make a big deal about it!

- I see! Will you let me see your clothes?

- Sure!

She opened her closet. And …well! Most of her clothes were more like tomboyish than girly. Definitely not my type of clothing. I couldn't see any pink anywhere. I seriously thought that Julie needs to join me at the shopping mall, she needs a full makeover- that was on my mind.

- Nice clothes!- I said.

- Thanks! However, they cannot even hold a candle to your pretty outfits!

- Don't worry! You're pretty too, on your own way!

- You think so?

- Yes I do!

I let down my hair and flipped it a bit. I started to comb my hair, and sprinkled hair shine spray on it. Julie was watching me, and I could see she blushed a bit.

- Could you, please, show me around here?

- Sure thing! Follow me!

I followed her. I was familiar with the dormitory, so went to the garden.

- It's so refreshing!- I said.- You know I like to be outside!

- Me too... this is my favorite place here, besides the rink!

- Sure thing! – I chuckled.

I spent hours talking to her. But my real adventure started the following day. My first class was biology. I was surrounded by unknown people, so I was a bit nervous. Until he entered the room.

He… whose hair was blond and slightly curly, his eyes were blue and he was totally…. cool. I mean seriously, I've never seen such a handsome guy in my life, and I could hardly focus on things the teacher said.

My first mission was to look after this guy. I followed him after class and I heard him saying hi to Julie.

- Julie! - I was totally excited. – That guy… aww..what a hunk!

It sounded totally lame, and corny but I couldn't help how I felt. Julie giggled.

- I know right! He's on the hockey team – then the tone of her voice suddenly changed. – But I strongly suggest you NOT to hit on him!

- Why? – I frowned.

- Because he's dating Connie Moreau! She's also a member of the Ducks, and a winger

- Oh okay! – I was smiling but when she walked off I rolled my eyes. Connie Moreau! What a stupid name! Sounds more like Connie Moron! And she's a winger! Big deal! Like I couldn't seduce anyone of them. We'll see soon! I was looking for my locker!

And there we go! My locker was right next to his! Awesome! He took his stuff he needed for his next class, I was watching him wondering if he's getting my signs or not. Suddenly a girl appeared right next to him.

- Hey honey! – she said. She was a really pretty girl with long light brown hair and a nice smile. Oh my gosh! This girl must be Connie Moreau! She was even prettier than I expected! But not as pretty as I am – that was how I convinced myself. - No way she can be a competition for a gorgeous blonde, blue eyed girl like me!

- Hey guys! – I said to them. Both of them were looking at me smiling.

- Hey! – said Connie.

- Hello! – said the hunky blond. – You're the new girl, right?

- Yes, I am! My name's Katelin Kingsford! I'm a figure skater and a hockey player at the same time!

- Wow! You're doing both sports! – said Connie. – That sounds interesting!

- You're absolutely right, Connie! – the heartthrob smiled.

- By the way my name's Connie Moreau!

- Mine is Guy Germaine!

Guy.. what a sexy name! I was about to melt.

- Nice to meet you, guys!

- Nice to meet you too, Katelin!

- I heard you're both members of the hockey team!

- Yes we are!

- Cool! – but a voice in my head said something else. – I have to go now, I hope I'll see you again soon!

I walked off immediately! Idiot.. idiot… idiot! – the voice kept telling that in my head. And that voice was right.. I was a total idiot! I bet both of them were thinking that I'm a kind of a bimbo, or a spoiled brat!

Not like I cared what the little girl was thinking, it was only Guy's opinion that counted. I went to the restroom to check out my make-up. It was still alright, I didn't have to redo it. Suddenly a bunch of girls came in and they were lining up in front of the mirror also. Most of them were pretty and blonde. Kinda like me. And they were complete bitches because they started to talk about me like I wasn't even there.

- Wow… the blondie is a freshman!

Blondie? Me? Has she been recently looking at the mirror? She was blonder than any blonde chick I've ever seen or met! Even I'm the blondie! Funny! Or more like weird!

- Yeah.. ladies! I'm a freshman! Got a problem with it?

- No, of course not! Except your Neanderthal eyebrows! – those bitches all chuckled. How dare they? My eyebrows are perfect just the way they are!

- Well.. at least I'm unique! Unlike you.. stupid floozy bitches! Look at you you're all clones of each other! I bet you're not able to do anything useful except shaking your fat asses! – the girls were outraged by my loud mouth, but I walked off like a victorious fighter, even flipped my hair back, just to annoy them.

I won't let anyone bully or tease me – that was my attitude. Besides this nothing interesting happened to me that day. Or I thought that nothing interesting will happen to me that's worths mentioning, but I was wrong. Completely wrong.

I was sitting in the garden with my books and was studying. Suddenly a bunch of boys appeared not too far from me. I noticed Guy and Connie among them. The other folks must have been the other Ducks. Some of them were pretty cute. Especially the one with curly auburn hair and blue eyes, or the tanned one with serious muscles, also the brown haired one who was a bit squatty, but I decided not to stare at them.

Soon Julie joined them too.

- Hey guys ,have you met my new roommate,Katelin? – she beckoned to me. I stood up left my books int he grass and walked over to them.

- Guys, meet Katelin Kingsford!

- Hi Katelin!

- Hi folks!

- We have already met! – said Connie cheerfully.

- Connie is right! – said Guy.

I nodded. They all introduced themselves.

- My name's Charlie Conway.

- Mine is Fulton Reed.

- Greg Goldberg here.

- Russ Tyler.

- Dean Portman.

- Adam Banks.

- Lester Averman.

- Luis Mendoza.

- Ken Wu

- Pleasure to meet you, guys!

- It's our pleasure! – said Mendoza while others rolled their eyes a bit. I didn't expect them to be such handsome cuties! They were even cuter than Spencer! Goodbye Spencer, hello Duck studs!

- I really would like to hang with you guys, but I have to go…, I've got to study and other stuff to do! See ya!

- See ya!

I ran back to my books, and yeah I had stuff to do. Like calling Natasha and my family.


End file.
